


I'm a what?

by moonlightfluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, I am making my own tags, I know, Multi, No Hogwarts, The Author Regrets Everything, They still have magic, a lot of the characters are in it, i love the wealseys, i've been thinking about this for a long time so now i wrote it, its all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightfluff/pseuds/moonlightfluff
Summary: Harry knew that he wasn’t anything special, he was told that every day.But the things that happened around harry couldn’t get the memo and just be normal.The wizard society fell under Voldemort and Harry discovers while thinking that he’s a normal kid, that he has magical abilities.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, more forward
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It really wasn’t Harry's fault. He really didn’t do it on purpose, he didn’t mean for it to happen, and he doesn’t understand how he did it.  
Miss Anderson was talking about cells, and as you can imagine the classroom was not paying any attention.  
Harry was called up to the board to draw a cell and tell where the specific parts were.  
Harry hadn’t been listening, but he knew it wasn’t going to be that hard.

So, he went up to the board, to start drawing.  
Harry wasn’t an artist; he had only doodled in very boring classes.  
Harry looked at the drawing on the board, it was fine. Maybe a little flimsy, but it looked like the pictures miss Anderson had shown them.  
But when Harry looked at Miss, she looked like she was about to burst. Her brows were all the way down in her eyes and she had folded her arms over her chest. Her eyes send daggers at Harry.  
“what do you think that is?” she asked and pointed a long and aggressive finger at Harry's cell.  
“it’s a Cell Miss” Harry was slowly going away from her. If Harry had learned one thing from living 15 years under Aunt Petunia's roof was that when someone looked at him with that expression, you should get away as fast as you could.  
And maybe wasn’t the smartest idea to answer back.  
Harry felt a little like he couldn’t breathe, he could see miss Anderson yelling at him, and he could hear a few of the words. Why was she yelling at him?  
“That is a cell, Harry did I tell you to draw a cell?”  
Harry looked at his classmates, many of them were just looking, a lot of them were winching, but Harry knew that they didn’t care.  
None of them were his friends.  
Miss Anderson was yelling and harry could feel himself panic.

And then it happened.  
Harry could feel the wind around him blow, and then Miss Anderson was blasted onto the wall. She fell onto the ground. And then there was silence

Everybody claimed that Harry pushed her because she told him that he was drawing the wrong thing. For some reason, Harry had heard wrong. None of his classmates would like to tell that she yelled at him, but that’s fine  
Harry doesn’t blame them; he knows he would have done the same.  
Miss Anderson was fine; she had only broken her leg.  
He was kicked out of the school, and to no surprise made his uncle and aunt extremely mad.  
They wanted to send him to a school like Goldberg’s, the school Harry just got kicked out of, where problem kids would go, but there was no one in the area. For a minute Harry was scared, that he was gonna go to the same school as Dudley, his horrible cousin.  
But luckily not, instead, he was going to an all normal public school.

And that leaves harry here, in front of the school.  
It took Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon a lot of convincing for him to be here. But here he was.  
Harry had never been to a normal public school. Ever since he started school, he went to schools for kids with special needs or criminal backgrounds.  
When he asked why that was, Vernon told him that he wasn’t normal like the other kids, and Petunia told him that it was his parents’ fault.  
Harry had never met them, his parent. It was something he didn’t like thinking about.

The school was big, and Harry had no idea where to go.  
Uncle Vernon had dropped him off and just said “good luck”  
Nobody here knew of him, he was just a new student.  
Harry walked through the doors and came to a hallway.  
There were lookers down the hallway, and doors between.  
There was nobody as the classes had already started, and harry looked for a sign that said ‘principles office’  
The quiet was weird, in Goldberg’s, there was almost always loud.  
Kids skipped class almost daily, and the teachers were almost always indifferent.  
Harry looked around, and he saw no sign. He stood for a while, what was he gonna do? Where was he gonna go  
A door opened further down, and to boys came out. They were oblivious twins because they looked identical. They were laughing very loudly.  
“That might be our record.” Said one of them.  
They walked down the hallway with big steps, almost running, with big smiles on their faces.  
They almost didn’t notice Harry, but when they did, they stopped up and looked at him.  
Harry took the courage that came from never finding the Principals office.  
"do you know where the principal's office is?" Harry was surprised at his confidence.  
The two boys' smiles became wider, but not in the smirky way they were before.  
"ahh, you're new," one of them said  
"that's why we never seen you before" the other continued.  
"the principal's office is down the hall and to the left," the first one said  
"isn't it down the halls and to the right?" the second asked  
"We have been there so many times and you think it's to the right?"  
Harry couldn't keep up, but the two of them finally got to an agreement that it was down the hall and then to the left and then to the left again. To the right was the janitor's office.  
Harry said a polite thank you and went down the hall. On some of the walls, there were posters. It was Halloween soon, and the school was promoting their Halloween party. Goldberg had never any parties or dances. Harry was wondering if he would get to go.

The principal's office was a nice very clean room. The principal, his name was Christopher Columbus, didn't look too excited to see Harry. Harry gave him his best smile.  
"So you're Harry Potter?" his voice was dry and dusty. He sounded old but looked like he couldn't be older than 37.  
"yes, sir," Harry said a little loudly. He looked around the room. In Goldberg's principal's office, there was trophies and certificates all over the walls. 'the best school for troubled children' and all that  
troubled children' and all that.  
"usually students have a hard time finding the office, but you got here fast" his eyes didn't leave the papers on the desk.  
"yes, it was but two twins helped me out," Harry said politely, trying to make the principal understand that he wasn't a troublemaker. But the man's eyes just widen.  
"The Weasley twins" he whispered, almost scared. Then he mumbled "their brothers were so nice, why aren't they" then he looked up at Harry.  
"well everything is in order, here is your schedule, but I may ask you please don't push teachers" he looked Harry dead in the eye with his eyes not moving one bit.  
"I won't," Harry said, quietly. Then he went out of the door.

Unlike before, there was now students everywhere. Harry felt like he only was in the principal's office for a short time but the first period was already over. Students were walking around, talking with their friends, and opening their lookers to find the books for the next period.  
Harry looked at his schedule. Math. Harry hated Math. He walked down the hall following the numbers on the doors. He was supposed to be in room 467. the doors said 237 and 239. how was he going to find the 4 halls?  
He looked around, he couldn't even play the nervous freshman card, since they already were 2 months into the school year. A boy with slicked-back blond hair laughed at his friend who had fallen over. Another boy talked to some girls about them needing to train harder for the next football match.  
Harry felt lost, he couldn't see the two red-headed twins anywhere. Maybe he could find a teacher?  
"hi," a girl's voice said. Harry would almost have jumped out of fear. He didn't. he turned to look at her. It was one of the girls the enthusiastic football dude had talked to.  
"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, but you are standing in front of my locker" she pointed awkwardly behind Harry.  
Harry moved quickly, and a quick "sorry" fell out of his mouth. he could ask her the way.  
"do you know where room 467 is?" Harry asked. Trying not to sound too scared. He didn't even know why he was scared. The girl seemed nice, and her hair was pretty. All dark and long. If you asked the way at his old school, you could get a grunt and defiantly the wrong answer.  
"Are you a freshman or are you new?" she didn't look at him but instead she observed her chemistry book.  
"I'm new, and I don't know where anything is" Harry sounded defeated. she turned around and smiled.  
"it's down the corridors, the numbers here don't make any sense." she closed her looker.  
"I'm Angelina, so ask me if you need anything." then she walked over to her friends.

The classroom looked like any other classroom. The walls were a wired off white and the tables were a light brown wood. Harry walked inside the classroom and looked around. He couldn't sit down anywhere since he hadn't gotten a seat. A boy came up to him. He was a little smaller than harry and had ruffled blond hair.  
"hi, you are the new kid right?" who else would he be?  
The boy smiled a rather kind smile and said "I'm Ernie Macmillan, what's your name?"  
"I'm Harry Potter" Ernie kept his smile. Maybe the teacher said he should befriend Harry, maybe Ernie was just nice. But Harry already felt a bit better.  
The teacher came in the door and looked at him  
"oh, hi, I'm Mr. Vector your new math teacher. You are mister Potter am I right?" Harry just nodded.  
Mr. Vector looked at Ernie Macmillan. "is the seat next to you free?"  
"No, sorry, but it is free next to Malfoy," Ernie said, smile not leaving his face.  
"sit down mister Macmillan, Malfoy where are you" a boy in the middle of the room raised his hand. It was the boy from earlier with the slicked blond hair. He gave a sort of smile to Harry who made his way down to sit next to him.  
"My names Harry Potter"  
"mines Draco Malfoy" Harry wanted to laugh at the name but said nothing. Draco looked at him with almost judging grey eyes. Harry fixed his glasses and gave a small smile. Draco looked away and focused on the lecture.

"Everybody, hold a five-minute break," said Mr. Vector.  
Harry leaned back in his chair. Mr. Vector just talked and talked and Harry didn't understand any of it.  
Draco went over to two other boys that harry had seen earlier. One of them had fallen. They talked a little and harry understood from just one look that Malfoy was the leader of their little group  
"So, what do you think of Mr. Vector" Harry turned around and saw a girl with Caramel brown hair smile at him. Behind her stood Ernie Macmillan and another boy who looked at his phone.  
"He was fine, math isn't my strongest subject." the girl and Ernie gave him small smiles  
"I'm Hannah Abbot and that's Trevor boot" she pointed to the boy on his phone. He didn't lift his eyes but gave a small wave. Hannah rolled her eyes. mall wave. Hannah rolled her eyes.  
They talked a little while, Harry isn't the best at socializing but luckily for him Hannah and Ernie were. Trevor said nothing but that was fine. They were nice, with nice smiles and nice voices.  
When the class was over they helped him find his next class.  
"See you around Harry," Hannah said as they walked away.

Again Harry now knew nobody, how many students were there at this school so he didn't even recognize a single person in this classroom. Well, the whole class wasn't there yet so there was still hope. The teacher was a young energetic man who gave his hand to Harry a shook it so hard it almost hurt.  
Harry got placed next to a redheaded boy. The boy looked up at Harry and smiled.  
There was a bit of awkward silence, but Harry started the conversation  
"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter"  
"I'm Ron Weasley" Harry recognized the last name but didn't comment on it. Harry expected there to be more awkward silence but instead, Ron began asking questions.  
Like where Harry was from ("I Live in Little Whinging" "oh, I live close to there") if he was liking the school so far and who he talked to so far ("they were very nice" "yeah, but Malfoy is really not, I feel bad that you have to sit next to him") if he played a sport ("I want to be on a sports team, maybe Soccer like Charlie").  
When the class was over Harry was happy to hear that he had his next class with Ron.

But Lunch was first, so Harry went with Ron to the cafeteria.  
Ron usually sat with 2 boys named Dean and Seamus.  
Seamus was a little shorter than Harry and has short brown hair.  
Dean was a bit taller than Harry and had brown curly hair.  
Harry felt comfortable with them, Dean and Seamus were close but not in the excluding way.  
They teased each other, like about Seamus's talent for destroying things, and Ron's fear of spiders.  
"The Halloween Party is coming up," Said Dean leaning back in his seat.  
"is it something people actually go to or is it a school thing?" Harry asked. Even if it was a thing people did go to, there would probably be a little chance that Vernon and Petunia would let him.  
"Oh yeah, people are excited, it's basically prom but like Halloween themed. You don't have to dress up but people do it anyway" Ron was packing his lunch away. Harry hadn't gotten a lunch, but he just said he had forgotten it.  
"Ugh, I have history next" Ron gently smashed his head down the table. Dean laughed  
"Is it Granger?" Seamus looked up from his phone. "well at least she is smart, you could cheat off her"  
Ron looked at Harry "I sit next to Hermione Granger in history, and she doesn't let me cheat off her" Ron send mad eyes at Dean and Seamus. "she just knows everything, and never lets you rest."

Harry had gotten a seat by himself in history since everyone already had a partner. Ron sends Harry pleading eyes that begged him to end his misery. Hermione Granger was a short girl with big front teeth and big curly hair.  
She smiled at Harry when she saw that he was looking at her, so he smiled back.  
Ron was right, Hermione knew everything. She raised her hand at every question, and she had already read the book 2 times. When they should do an assignment, and Harry got no partner, he was assigned to their table.  
Hermione didn't like mistakes and was hard on them on making the assignment just right.  
But Harry wouldn't say it loud but it was nice. Ron and Hermione's bickering, Hermione explaining the things they didn't understand, and Ron's rolling eyes.

When the class was over Ron and Harry went home together. Ron lived in the same direction as Harry or some of the way.  
"Normally I go with my sister, but she got more classes than me today" Ron explained.  
When they a little down the street harry noticed Ron looking a little nervous  
"Anything wrong?" Ron turned around.  
"I Feel like we're being followed" Ron looked at Harry and he was serious. His eyes were pealed up.  
"Maybe I'm paranoid, but I feel like that every time I take this road there is somebody here" Harry didn't know what to answer, so he just tried to look at Ron with sympatric eyes. It was like Ron realized what he was saying and his ears turned red.  
"forget it, it's dumb," he said in a low voice. and even though Harry didn't understand it and he couldn't feel someone following them he didn't think it was dumb.  
They got a little further down the road in silence. And at the end of the road stood a man in a dark cloak.  
his voice was raspy and dry  
"Hello Harry Potter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is the first chapter.  
> I used a long time on it and English is not my first language so please do tell if there are any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> also, I inspired the school after American high school, but I actually don't live there so if there is anything wrong I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn't know how to move. His whole body wouldn't move.  
The man had a grinning smile on his face. Harry felt that he would see that smile in his nightmares.  
"Harry James Potter, the boy who lived" Harry couldn't take his eyes of the man, and he had no idea how Ron was. Was Ron even still here. Harry wanted to look. He tried to turn his head or his eyes. He tried to move his legs. He couldn't.  
"Harry let's go" he felt Ron's hand on his arm trying to pull him away. And that helped. Harry could feel his legs trying to move with him. But he still couldn't take his eyes of the man.  
But the man began to move as well, with slow long steps. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a long stick. He pointed it at Harry and Ron who slowly backed away. Ron's hand was still around Harry's arm.  
"The lord has been looking for you" Harry could feel a … of bravery,  
"Who has been looking for me," he asked in his loudest voice. Ron kept pulling him along, almost running. Ron had the right idea but Harry felt mad. This creepy man knew him, and Harry knew nothing about anyone. Not about his parents, about how they died, about anybody other than his aunt, uncle, and his cousin. But this man knew Harry.  
"Of course," the man pointed the stick at them, "They never told you anything, but he looks like he knows more than he lets on" Harry couldn't look at the man anymore because Ron was pulling him so hard. Ron was not here for this weird man, who for some reason knew Harry's name.  
Now they ran.  
"Are you crazy" Ron yelled at him. "Do you know him? Who in their right mind just talks to the creepy man"  
Harry was about to answer him when he stopped in his tracks.  
The creepy man from before was there, right in front of them. His smile was still on his face.  
"Ah, Harry Potter can run" his voice was raised and his eyes were angry.  
And then something happened. Ron who's ears were still red, just pushed the man. He Took three aggressive steps forward and pushed him. But Harry swore he didn't see Rons' hands touch the man  
He flew backward and fell into a fence. Around him were this white smoke.  
Harry just looked at Ron for a while. Ron looked at the man before he looked at Harry. Then he looked down at his hand in wonder  
"Um, we need to get home, come on," Ron said in a Hurry and Harry just nodded dumbly

Ron waved at Harry as he went down a road full of identical houses. Ron looked a little longer just to be sure he got home.  
While Ron worked his way home, he thought about what just happened. Ron knew he was weird, he knew that what he just did was unnatural. But he had met men like that more on his way home. He had seen that man before. And others like him. And he always got a weird feeling. But now he had probably scared Harry off. But why had that man known Harry's name?  
Questions ran through Ron's head at a fast pace. Soon he was home.

Fred and George were sitting in the living room. Unusual.  
Ron took his shoes off and yelled lowly "I'm Hoooome"  
Fred and George looked at him with unimpressed looks on their faces.  
"Yes, we know" Fred looked down at a paper on the table.  
Ron thought about telling them what just happened, but he knew that they just would make fun of him.  
Instead, he looked at them with an annoyed face and went up the stairs to his room.  
His house had always been weird inside. On the outside, it looked like any other house, but inside it felt way bigger. When he was younger he always thought it was magic.  
He walked up the stairs to the top of the house where his room was.  
He put his bag down and fell on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what just happened.  
Ron hadn't touched the man, but he flew back. Ron hadn't been sure that it was him at first but it had to be. Those weird things that happened about him was not a coincidence.  
His Homework yelled at him from his backpack, but he couldn't make himself look at it.  
What was he gonna do tomorrow, just talk to Harry?  
But he had just met Harry. They had only known each other for a couple of hours.  
Ron liked Harry. He seemed nice and some of the things he whispered under his breath were funny.  
He heard someone yell downstairs, maybe Ginny was home. Maybe mom or dad was home. Fred and George were also down there, so maybe it's them?  
What would Harry think about him now that he did that 'thing' to that man?  
Was Harry gonna say it to anybody? Would anybody actually believe him?  
What was bugging Ron the most was not what had happened, even though that had been terrifying.  
No, it was Harry's face after the man flew back into the fence. Well first Harry had looked shocked, obviously, but then there was a face of recognition on his face. A look that Ron didn't quite understand.

It was a fact, that Ron's mom made the best food. Maybe it was some of the magic that Ron sometimes imagined he felt? How she does it, Ron will never know.  
His mom worked a little less than their father, but it was still a feat to make food for all of them. Especially when Bill and Charlie still lived home.  
Ron, though never something he would say aloud, thought that dinner time was the best time of the day. Of course, the food was a big part of it, but it was nice to sit down with his whole family.  
Mom would hear them all in what they learned in school that day after she heard at a parent-teacher conference that it helped children learn better. But it was mostly be used as a way for everybody to tell about their day.  
Dad would pipe up with small things.  
Percy would correct you if you were wrong, which was extremely annoying.  
Fred and George would make comments to almost anything.  
It was in the best way harmonical chaos.  
Percy started with some boring story from his science class. Ron didn't really listen and instead, he showed his mouth with food.  
Fred and George got a very angry look from Mom when they told her that the thing they learned today was how fast to get out of class. Ginny couldn't stop laughing.  
Ginny talked about her and her best Friend Luna joining the decorations teams for the Halloween party. Then something about calculus.  
"what about you Ron?" asked dad after Ginny was done.  
"oh, um, nothing much. There is a new boy in my geography and history class. He's cool" he stuffed his mouth with food again.  
"We helped him find the principal's office," said George, and Fred gave a sign of agreement.  
"what's his name?" asked Percy, with an uninterested tone.  
Ron sank his food. "Harry Potter"  
There was quiet. Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny kept eating but when they felt the silence they looked up.  
His mum was looking at him with big eyes. His dad was looking out nowhere. Then they looked at each other for a little while. Nobody moved.  
"are you okay?" asked Ginny, looking worried at them.  
"Y-yes, I just remembered an assignment for work," Said mom with a thick voice that tried to be normal.  
"Well, then thanks for dinner love," said his dad, who put his plate over to the sink. "Ginny and Fred it's your turn to do the dishes" and then he walked away. A little while after mom also got up and followed his dad out.  
Ron looked confused at his sibling who looked back at him just as confused. Even Percy, who normally couldn't care about anybody else other than himself seemed a little worried.  
"Well, that was weird," said Ginny after a while.  
"what do you think it is" George looked curiously at Fred  
"was he weird or something?" Ginny began to collect the plates and pushed at Fred when she passed him.  
"No," Ron thought a quick moment about telling them about the weird man that knew him. But then he had to explain pushing the man away without touching him. "he was cool, lives close by. I really don't know why they reached that way?"  
"Well, there is always a logical explanation" Percy began. Fred and George began rolling their eyes. "Maybe, there is someone at Mom's work that is named Potter? And that's why she remembered the assignment. But that doesn't explain their behavior."  
"It's doesn't explain anything," Said Fred back who finally had begun to do the dishes after several hits from Ginny.  
"yeah, and the look she sent Ron was really weird" Ginny mumbled.  
"I don't got time for this, I got an essay to write" Percy pushed himself from the table and left.  
"Maybe they know harry parents?" wondered Ginny after a little while.  
"And their horrible people, so they got all out of it" George put his feet up on the table. Ginny send him a disgusted look and threw a wet cloth in Fred's face.  
"Clean the table," She said.

The rest of the night was normal, but Ron didn't see his parents for the rest of it. When he passed their room on his way to the bathroom there was silence.  
And the last thought when he went to bed that night was, that he didn't look forward to the talk he and Harry needed to have tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that's chapter two. it took me way too long to write this. Sorry.  
> if you would be interested in beta reading please say so, because free Grammarly is not getting me that long. :)  
> also just inform me please if there are any mistakes if you want to. I want it to be an enjoyable read.  
> I hope you have a fantastic day, week, month, and year. and hopefully, I will update faster next time.  
> also yeah, I changed POV. I'm gonna do that a lot. if it's not obvious who's POV it is I will Write it :)

**Author's Note:**

> so here is the first chapter.  
> I used a long time on it and English is not my first language so please do tell if there are any grammatical mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. :)  
> also, I inspired the school after American high school, but I actually don't live there so if there is anything wrong I'm sorry


End file.
